User talk:LU
Hi LU. You are adding very valuable pages, thanks for that. But how will people find them, they are not included in the alphabetical list and not mentioned on the front page of the wiki. I have now made place for links to your special pages on the front side, under the title "Special category pages". If you put links to your added pages under that title I think it would look nice and people can easily find your pages. If you don't like the title of that section you can change it as you like. Please LU, could you add a line to the special category pages section on the main page every time you add such a category page. I have put links to some of your pages there but I can have missed some. Roger49 07:07, 16 August 2007 (UTC) : RJ, I'm not sure why you have problems finding the pages. It is very simple. These pages are part of a series as well as category, you can find them here. However, We do need to discuss how the series is going to fit into the whole wiki. BTW these pages have being developed for over a year and have being reviewed with the help of professionals (Microsoft's MVPS among others) and enthusiasts from the computer security industry and circles, as such I would recommend that anyone who wishes to make anything other than minor changes to check with me first. : LU, I think the main page looks okay now, with links to all the special security lists so people can find them easily. Sometime in the future maybe we want to free more space on the main page and then we could have a link to the special security programs section, or something like that. But I see no need for that now. You are obviously more an expert on wikis than me, because I have no idea how to find a series or a category unless these is a link to it on the main page or on some other index page. Roger49 16:38, 18 August 2007 (UTC) ---- About your complaint about me cleaning up It is about this page: http://freeware.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Roger49 Roger49 15:22, 18 August 2007 (UTC) : Hmm I might be reading too much into this, but your use of the word "complaint" might indicate we are off on a wrong foot. It was a recommendation. ---- Look at the history of that page. I have not cleaned it up since december 2006, when I cleaned it up twice after you had first written a lot, I had replied, and you had ended the conversation with this msg: "Thank you for your reply. After some consideration, I have decided at this time not to join your wiki. --LU 09:17, 23 December 2006 (UTC)" Roger49 15:22, 18 August 2007 (UTC) : Yes at the time I decided that way. I later noticed that the wiki was not being used anyway, so I used it as a backup because the source wiki I was working on had some minor problems. --LU 16:06, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Why would I save a lot of writings which were of no use since you decided to not contribute to this wiki? You have done more "cleaning up" of my talk page than I have done myself, as you decided to move the whole page to the discussion tab instead of the user page. But I don't mind, I understand that you think a user page should be used for some kind of an introduction of a user, and the user discussion page for discussions, okay, no problem. Roger49 15:22, 18 August 2007 (UTC) : Well as you already said it's not cleaning up, if the text still exists, so I don't know what you are complaining about. --LU 16:06, 18 August 2007 (UTC) But why complain about that now, 8 months after it happened? Or are you talking about something else? Roger49 15:22, 18 August 2007 (UTC) : Again the word "complain". It was just a comment. And yes, I was referring not to something that happened 8 months ago (but even then it struck me as weird) but rather to the logo discussion. Don't you think someone else later might be interested later on how the decision was made? And it was wiped only what after a few days? Yes, you might not have personally wiped it, but that seems to be your practice which is being followed by others. ---- LU: Okay, now I understand what you are talking about, the logo discussion. I admit that I ended it quickly by setting up a logo I have admired for a long time, and mainly because I have seen how long discussions usually ends with some crap being chosen, after all the moralists have complained about nudity and the graphically challenged have chosen a stop sign with wings as their favorite. I got support from BB and have not heard any complaints about the design in itself, just you noting how undemocratically fast I set it up, expressing yourself so unclearly so you led me to believe you talked about something which happened 8 months ago. Roger49 16:38, 18 August 2007 (UTC) And, by the way, it is not MY wiki, I have set it up for others to use and as soon as I can find some reliable people with a long time interest in this wiki I will make them into administrators and move on to tasks which are more important to me. Roger49 15:22, 18 August 2007 (UTC) : I meant that you are the administrator of the wiki, you have the right to decide on what the policy will be. I was trying not to come off as saying "you must do what I say" manner. Still, given that everyone here is new to wikis, they are naturally following your lead. I just gave my thoughts and recommendations. I could write a long essay explaining why the conventions of wiki are there for a good reason (transparency among others), but I doubt you would be interested and would probably cause you to go the other way instead. --LU 16:06, 18 August 2007 (UTC) LU : Yes, I have understood that you can write long essays about practically anything. But I am old and have a lot of other things to do, and on top of that I write with a badly hurting finger, from rheumatism, so I don't want to write more than absolutely necessary. So please continue to make this wiki better, but don't ask me anything unless it is absolutely necessary. Roger49 16:38, 18 August 2007 (UTC) : Researching you, I find it hard to believe that you don't appreciate long rambling essays, given that you are the author of similar pieces with a lot less sense. Anyway I think you are making several unwise decisions, but as long as your people leave me alone, we will do fine. --LU 16:06, 18 August 2007 (UTC) : roger49, you gave not time for discussion about the logo. i came here found no discussion at all looking on several talk pages, i still dont know where there was any discussion. thats fine, its your right to avoid dealing with opinions of people who are your moral and graphical inferiors. it is your wiki, i just didnt think to see you playing strongman with it. --66.90.118.44 18:09, 18 August 2007 (UTC)